


A Burst of Fire

by Halfblood_Fiend



Series: Vee for Valentine [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: But She's Not For You, Drabbles, F/M, Hints at Main Story, Infatuation, She's Got A Robot To Fall For, Sorry Danse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/pseuds/Halfblood_Fiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paladin Danse muses on the mysterious but lovely Vault-dwelling civilian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Burst of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> These are really just drabbles I think of while playing.
> 
> Sadly headcanon only because that dumb robot isn't actually romancable!! I was heartbroken when I found out.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy a leisurely story. :]

She was a pretty, petite little thing, the sheer nerve she had more than making up for the softness of her body. From behind his helmet, he’d be lying if he said his eyes didn’t dart toward the mysterious vault dwelling civilian as they swept the labs crawling with Synths. She was hiding more than her shock of red hair stuffed under that cap though. She surprised him time and time again with her focus, her aptitude, and her canny way around locks and terminals. She was stout, had good aim, and a level head. Danse couldn’t argue with an extra gun shot by a woman like that. It made him more confident in their mission, and ensured it’s success.

When he decided to offer her a place by his side in the Brotherhood, he couldn’t really say it wasn’t for slightly selfish reasons. She would certainly be an asset, and being easy on the eyes was…a perk, at least. Her doey green eyes, the genuine shock at being told about the Brotherhood and the Synths, almost made Danse want to keep her on if just to protect her. Though if the pile of sparking twisted metal on the reactor room floor was any indication, she could handle herself just fine.

The woman had seemed open, even eager at his first mention, until Danse saw it. The sudden cloud of sadness, the haze of doubt that crept into her eyes and made her look away and chew her lip. He tried not to watch the movement or be too enraptured by her lovely mouth, focusing instead on the little creases that appeared in her freckled forehead.

She told him that she wasn’t sure, and then her ancient Mr. Handy added that there was too much to consider and Danse was instantly alerted. Their sudden shift made him wonder if there was more to the civilian’s story than just being a rare Vault dweller. Whatever it was she was keeping from him, he was certain it wasn’t pretty.

“You’ll be leaving then?” he asked her.

The woman fiddled with the Pip Boy on her arm before glancing up at him. “Yes. I have to get to Diamond City,” she told him. He didn’t miss the edge to her voice, the tightness like her throat had constricted.

“You got business there?” He shouldn’t be curious. It wasn’t his business. Looking after his team was his priority, not a lone wanderer that had batted her eyes at him.

She looked at him. Guarded. Locked tight. Admitting she came from a Vault must have been one thing, but whatever was in Diamond City….something else entirely. It only served to worry Danse more. “You could say that.” She smiled. It didn’t reach her eyes. “Don’t suppose you could point out the way, Danse?”

He nodded and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “The Road behind the Police Station goes to a bridge, should lead you straight there. The trip won’t be easy. There’s a long way to go.”

The woman only nodded, her fine jaw set and she leveled her rifle. “Thank you, Paladin Danse. I will…I will consider your offer further once I find what I’m looking for.”

“You be careful,” he found himself saying. He worried for her. He couldn’t help it. If he  _could_ go with her, maybe he would have, but he had soldiers to look after.

So he let her walk away, his grip on his laser rifle tight as a vice. It was against his better instinct to let such a small thing go back into the Wasteland unprotected.

Despite the civilian raising more questions than she answered, Danse was certain about one thing. Whatever it was she was looking for, it was clear that she would go to hell and back to find it.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm doing this. But I am.
> 
> Of course I could just write robot smut. I have to make things nice and complicated.
> 
> This came about because when she said she had to think about it, Danse turned really awkward and walked into a wall. So I'm 87% sure he had a crush and was really sad when she wasn't staying and joining his club. Awkward.


End file.
